


rough rope, sunny skies

by OctoSpice69 (octovoid128)



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Edging, Eldritch Lyf, Here we go, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Tentacles, mild choking, this is just. shameless sorry about it, very mild gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/OctoSpice69
Summary: It's decades after the destruction of the Yggdrasil system when Marius finally finds Lyfrassir again. Or rather, Lyfrassir finds him. Lyf only wants to bring him to justice but instead they bring him to the edge.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131
Collections: The Mechanisms After Dark





	rough rope, sunny skies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Stowaways NSFW people i couldn't have written this shameless tent porn without you

Marius has a bag over his face and he is bound to a chair with rough rope. He can’t remember how he got here, but judging from his pounding headache, he either got blackout drunk or shot in the head. He groans and pulls at his restraints as more of his senses come back to him. The bag or the hood or whatever it is covering his face is snatched off with little ceremony, the fluorescent lights of whatever shitty basement he’s in blinding him for a minute.

As he blinks the blinding colors from his vision, a hand weaves itself into his hair, pulling not quite tightly enough to hurt, but definitely enough to warn him that it  _ could _ . If he hadn’t found himself kidnapped and bound to a chair, the situation might have been… pretty hot. Scratch that, it’s definitely pretty hot. This is probably not the reaction his captor is looking for, but Marius knows exactly how to use that to his advantage. 

Except that when his eyes finally adjust to the light, he finds himself face to face with Lyfrassir Edda.

Not that he doesn’t know exactly how to push Lyf’s buttons to get him into that cute grumpy mood he always seemed to be perpetually on the edge of, it’s just that for the past few decades, he’d been under the impression that Lyfrassir Edda was very much dead. 

“Inspector Lyf?????” He doesn’t bother to keep the puzzlement out of his voice.

Lyf scowls and gives his hair a sharp tug and Marius shouldn’t find that this hot but he does. 

“I’m not an inspector anymore, von Raum.”

“Yes, but I can’t quite tell what you are now.” Marius looks him up and down, “Shouldn’t you be older by now? And dead?”

Lyf pulls his hair again and Marius can’t help but gasp a little.

“Well I’m certainly not dead, no thanks to  _ you _ .” They growl and Marius really should not be turned on by this, but he simply cannot help himself.

“Hey, look, we would have gone back for you but we weren’t sure how much time we had-”

Lyf slaps him across the face so hard the inside of his cheek slices open on his teeth.

“Don’t give me that  _ bullshit _ , von Raum, you  _ knew _ what was going to happen and you just  _ left me there _ and you left  _ trillions of people there _ and I’m the only one  _ fucking  _ left!”

“At least we fixed that bloody box for you, otherwise there would be  _ no one  _ left.” Marius scowls.

“If you knew the entire fucking time you should have  _ told me _ ! I could have warned people, we could have saved lives!”

“Maybe if you had told us the train had arrived sooner we could have helped, but you seemed pretty keen on avoiding us, _ Inspector _ .” That earns him another slap across the face, but he takes it and glares up at them. “Besides, you really think that mess of a governing system you had could have organized a mass exodus for trillions of people at such short notice? Even if we had warned you, it wouldn’t have made much of a difference.”

“At least more people would have survived!”

“Would you have even listened, Lyfrassir?” It comes out colder than Marius intended, but he can’t help it.

“I always listened to you, von Raum. Just because I didn’t want you to sing doesn’t mean I didn’t want information. I trusted that you knew things beyond our range of knowledge. That’s why I went to you with the Black Box in the first place.”

“Even if you had listened to us, would anyone have listened to you?”

Lyf stares at him with cold, tired eyes. Strange, Marius remembered them being brown , but now they’re shot through with all sorts of colors. Something behind those eyes is not quite sane anymore. Marius gives him another onceover and really takes in the details this time.

Lyf’s hair is longer now than it had been on New Midgard, almost reaching the small of his back. It’s still braided in fanciful fashion but the braids are far less neat than they used to be, as though they were done by shaking hands. Their stubble is scraggly and the perpetual dark circles under their eyes are worse than Marius had ever seen them in his time in prison.

“You look like hell, Edda.”

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when the world ends and you spend the next few decades discovering you can’t die.” There’s a bitter twist to Lyf’s mouth. “But we’re not here to talk about me. We’re here because I’ve finally caught you, von Raum.” A slightly unhinged smile crosses their face and Marius kicks himself for thinking that it’s just a little bit sexy.

“Oh yeah? You were looking for me, Inspector?” He grins back at them and he’s not trying to flirt, but he can’t quite help himself.

“Yes. Or Alexandria or la Cognizi. Any one of you would have done, you’re just the easiest to catch because you’re the least intelligent.”

“Rude.” Marius scowls at him and pulls at his bindings. Lyf had done a surprisingly good job at tying him up, which he tries not to think too hard into. 

Lyf shrugs and pulls a gun out of a holster at his thigh. Again, unfortunately, Marius finds this extremely sexy.

“Now, von Raum. We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” They point the gun directly at Marius’ head.

Marius can’t keep the grin off his face, “I think the hard way sounds fun.”

Lyf cocks the gun and Marius does his best to repress a shiver. Fuck, he’d forgotten how hot he’d always found them. 

“You do know that I’m immortal, don’t you? That’s not going to keep me down for long.”

Lyf lowers the gun and sighs, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Could you at least…  _ pretend _ to cooperate for  _ once in your life, von Raum? _ ”

“Oh but where’s the fun in that?” Marius wiggles his eyebrows at him.

“Do you  _ want _ to get shot?” Lyf sounds genuinely baffled about this.

“You say that like guns aren’t the ultimate symbol for dicks.”

Lyf deadpans and cracks him across the face with the pistol. Marius laughs and spits some blood out of his mouth.

“Cheeky, Inspector! Buy a guy dinner first before slapping your dick across his face.”

Lyf raises the gun as though to hit him again and Marius can’t help but close his eyes, waiting for the sweet pain to explode across his cheek.

The blow doesn’t come though and Marius cracks an eye open in time to see Lyf’s arm drop back to his side with a groan. “You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“ _ Au contraire _ , my dear Lyfrassir. I think  _ you’re _ not enjoying it  _ enough _ . Haven’t you always wanted to beat me up?”

“Are you seriously getting off on this?” Lyf sounds exasperated but honestly less annoyed than Marius would normally expect.

Marius opens his mouth and then has a thought for once in his life: does he really want to out himself on his more unusual sexual proclivities to someone who he kind of has a major crush on?

“I mean… it’s not  _ just  _ the gun I’m into.”  _ Goddammit _ .

Lyf pinches the bridge of their nose again. Then they drop their hand with a sigh.

“Okay, fine, I’m flexible. I’m not a fucking cop anymore.” They point the gun at him again and Marius feels himself twitch a little. “A transaction then. Are you enough of a slut to sell out your friends to me, von Raum?”

Marius is not expecting the dramatic heel turn but he definitely can’t say he’s not  _ extremely _ aroused.

“That depends on what you’re planning on doing to me,  _ Inspector _ .” Marius grins.

Lyf raises an eyebrow and then sits on him, straddling his lap and they’re  _ so close to him _ and somehow it’s exactly what he needs to clear his head for a second.

“Hang on a second.” Marius leans away from them as far as he can, which is admittedly not very far, given that he’s tied to the chair. “I mean I think you can  _ tell _ that I’m very into this but… it’s no fun if you’re not also actually into it.”

Lyf reaches over to set the gun gingerly on the table beside them and then looks him directly in the eyes.

“I’m going to level with you von Raum. I literally have not gotten laid since well before we last saw each other. If you’re going to put it on the table, I am going to take the fucking offer… you  _ are _ putting it on the table, right?”

“I would very much like to put  _ you _ on the table and go down on you until you scream.” 

Lyf rolls his eyes and grinds down on him hard. Marius chokes at the unexpected pressure.

“ _ Fuck _ , Lyf.”

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want me to do, von Raum. I already know what I'm getting out of this. What do  _ you _ want?"

"I want you to pick the gun back up and make me do what  _ you _ want." He knows it's pathetic even though it comes out as more of a growl.

Lyf smirks and stands up from their position, wrapping their hand firmly back around the gun.

"God, you really are a slut. I'm getting more out of this deal than you are. You got a safe word?"

"The light system will do. Wait. Did they have traffic lights on New Midgard? I can't remember."

"We did but I… dont think I can remember the colors they were anymore." Lyf shakes his head, "How about weather instead? Sunny, cloudy, stormy."

Marius nods, "that'll do quite nicely, I think."

"Good. Are you ready then, von Raum?"

"Skies are sunny, Lyfrassir." Marius grins, but he can't keep it up for long as Lyf presses the heel of their boot against his dick. The pressure is hard enough to hurt a bit but soft enough that it's still enjoyable. He's already half-hard by the time Lyf lets up, gliding the tip of their boot up his stomach until it comes to rest on his chest.

"Lick."

Marius doesnt have to be told twice, bending his head to drag his tongue along the grimy leather. Lyf presses his foot more firmly against Marius's chest. And then the world drops out from under him for a second. He finds himself on the floor, chair still lashed to his body.

"How are you doing, von Raum?" Marius no longer has a good view of them, though he thinks he pulls a muscle in his neck trying to get one.

"Still sunny. Blazing hot, in fact. Would love some relief."

Lyf lets out a dry laugh. "Good luck with that. You're going to have to give me mine first though." And then they're standing over him and fuck, they've removed their trousers and unbuttoned their shirt down to the navel and they're in the process of peeling off their underwear.

They shove the underwear in their shirt pocket and sink to their knees, hovering above Marius's face. Marius can feel the heat of their thighs on either side of his face and  _ god _ he can't wait to put his mouth all over them.

"Can you knock on the chair?" Lyf's voice slides out of its sultry tone once again.

Marius obliges and the chair rings out with a hollow noise.

"Do that for me if things get cloudy. I'm about to put your mouth to use for once."

Marius nods, trying not to seem too desperate but god he hasn't been able to look away from their cunt since it came into view.

Lyf doesn't waste any more time. They sink down onto his face nice and slow. The second Marius's lips touch Lyf's he licks up into them, tasting as much of them as he can. His whole mouth feels electric as he darts his tongue over their hole, up and around their clit before he takes them into his mouth and sucks vigorously.

Lyf cries out and fists a hand in his hair, grinding against his face. Marius moans into him and Lyf moans back in harmony. It’s hard to breathe around them, but Marius couldn’t care less, just licks and sucks any bit of them he can get his mouth on.

“ _ Fuck _ , von Raum!” Lyf pulls their hips away from Marius’s face and he gasps at the loss. “At least all that talking you do had a positive effect on that tongue of yours.”

Lyf stands up and Marius opens his mouth to ask where he’s going, but Lyf just turns around and sits back down, grinding down again with a hiss. Then they begin unfastening his trousers and Marius very much likes where this is going. Then they push both trousers and pants up and over his knees, not bothering to pull them all the way off over his boots. They brace a hand on both of his knees, spreading them open slightly as they lean forward to appraise Marius’s cock, now standing fully at attention. 

“You really are a whore aren’t you?” Lyf runs a finger  _ tantalizingly _ slowly down the underside of Marius’s dick and he can’t help but whimper into their cunt. Lyf heaves an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose I don’t have any choice but to suck you off.” 

Marius can only manage another pitiful noise around his current mouthful as they shift their weight forward to wrap their lips around him. 

Lyf is as methodical about giving blowjobs as he is about researching decades-old train mysteries, which is to say,  _ very _ . They lavish him with their tongue slowly, starting at the tip and working their way down. Marius is leaking by the time they actually take him fully into their mouth and all he can do is moan and keep working at them with his lips and tongue. It’s so hard to focus on eating them out when their mouth is so hot and wet around him, sucking and bobbing and  _ tight _ .  _ Fuck _ , all he can do is gasp against them as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Lyf pulls off him with an obscene pop before he can figure out a way to warn them that he’s close.

“God, you’re only good for one thing and you can’t even do  _ that _ ?” Lyf sounds irritated and Marius can relate. He’d been  _ so close _ . “You have the attention span of a pillow, and grinding against one of those would get me off better.”

Marius just groans against them. He starts licking into them again in the hope that they will put their mouth back on him. They moan and continue grinding against his face but they don’t shift back forward. Marius wishes desperately that he could beg, but even if he could move his neck enough to free his mouth, he knows trying to stop would just make it less likely he’d get to come. So he puts all of his skill into licking them open, fucking them with his tongue, trying to suck their soul out of their twitching clit. It’s not long before they’re shaking, tightening their thighs around his face and crying out his name- his  _ first name _ , at least as Lyf knew it.

Lyf takes a second to recover and lifts himself off Marius’s face to settle on his chest. Marius can feel their heat and wetness and their twitching against him. He bites back another whimper because god his cock needs attention.

“L-Lyf… please.”

Lyf turns themself back around to kiss him and it’s almost all tongue. It leaves Marius panting and desperate and- he gasps as he feels something cold and wet wrap around his dick. Lyf is still kissing him so he knocks against the chair and they pull away immediately.

“C-cloudy. What is on my dick right now?”

Lyf gives him an innocent look as the wet grip on him loosens and  _ something _ slithers up his chest from behind their back: a… tentacle. Marius’s eyes follow its squirming form up to where several more have appeared behind them. He’s not sure what to say at first and that seems to put Lyf out for a second.

“I can. Put them away if they’re weird, you don’t have to…”

“Oh, no  _ please don’t _ . I just wasn’t expecting them.”

“You should have been there when  _ I _ discovered them. Talk about unex-fucking-pected.”

Marius laughs but it’s cut short when the tentacle tightens back around his dick.

“Still cloudy?” Lyf asks, still checking despite his scowl.

“P-partly cloudy. Might clear up if you keep-hah- squeezing me like that.”

“You’re so pathetic.”

The grip tightens around him to an almost painful degree and  _ fuck _ . Marius moans and leans his head back against the floor. One of their tentacles snakes loosely around his throat. It doesn’t squeeze tight, just enough to be exciting.

“You’re leaking so much, you little whore. You want to come so bad, don’t you? I’m not going to let you, though. Not yet. You think you can take my tentacles, von Raum?”

Marius whimpers, but Lyf is looking for more of an answer and relays this by tightening the hold on his neck.

“Answer me, fucktoy.”

The tentacle around his neck loosens again and Marius manages to rasp out a desperate “yes.”

That’s all Lyf needs and Marius feels the cold slime press against his entrance. They’re slow about working the tentacle in, gentle even as the other two tendrils squeeze and unsqueeze around his throat and cock.

Lyf seems to be enjoying watching Marius come apart beneath them, biting their lip and grinding a little against his chest. Another tentacle slips around their front to tease at their clit. Marius can hardly keep his eyes open even though he desperately wants to watch Lyf’s face. The tentacle squirms inside him, brushing against just the right spot and Marius would have come right then if Lyf didn’t have an iron-clad grip around the base of his dick.

“F-fuck, Lyf, p-please, do that again!” Marius is almost crying and at first he thinks Lyf doesn’t hear him, lost in their own pleasure as they massage themself. Then they smile down at him.

“Hold on just a bit longer, von Raum, can you do that for me?” His breathing is heavy as he slides the tentacle into himself and pushes the other further into Marius, hitting that spot again and making colors burst behind Marius’s eyes.

“P-please, Lyf, fuck,  _ fuck _ , let me come, I promise I’ll do anything.”

“Ah-anything?” Lyf tries to laugh but he’s fucking himself properly now and he can’t quite manage it as their wetness drips onto his chest.

“ _ Anything, Lyfrassir, oh god _ !” 

They’re driving the tentacle further into themself, faster, harder until-

“Fuck!” The tentacle inside Marius twitches at the same time the one around his cock loosens and he can’t even spare a thought before he’s washed away by the pleasure.

When he comes back to himself, he is absolutely covered in cum. Lyf has flopped onto his chest, the tentacles having retreated back into wherever the hell they came from.

“Holy  _ shit _ , Lyf.”

“Nah, just eldritch shit.” He laughs and gets up, and Marius immediately misses the warmth. They pick the chair up with Marius still in it and set it back upright. Then they start undoing the knots around his wrists. “You alright?”

Marius nods and flexes his human wrist, trying to rub some feeling back into it that he hadn’t realized he’d lost.

“Yeah, I’m okay. That was.  _ Wow _ . I mean for someone who just implied they hadn’t gotten laid in decades, you certainly haven’t lost your touch.”

“I still practiced plenty on myself.”

Marius doesn’t let himself imagine that yet, but files it away to fantasize  _ a lot _ about later. 

Lyf has found a rag somewhere and cleans both of them off.

“I suppose I’ll have to follow through on my end of the bargain then?” Marius grins, standing up and pulling up his pants.

“If you’d be so kind. I’m still going to bring you fuckers to justice.” There’s not actually any malice behind the words though.

Marius smiles. “But of course, dear inspector! You’re not the first person who’s asked nicely to take me hostage. Although I gotta admit, you were a far better lay.” 

Lyf laughs drily and shakes his head, “You’re insufferable. Get your clothes back on.”

Marius obliges as Lyf does the same. They pick their gun back up, but they don’t point it at him (disappointing) and he leads them back to the Aurora. 

He hopes that he can convince them to stay. There’s always room for another immortal misfit with terrible coping mechanisms aboard the ship.  _ Especially _ one with eldritch sex tentacles. 


End file.
